Mistakes
by yourfisharemine
Summary: One night stands, long relations ships, they can all lead to one thing. how do different pairings react?
1. Chapter 1

She raised her fist tentatively. This couldn't be happening. She knocked, a light nervous knock. So much different then the knock of her previous visit.

_She knocked loudly, boldly, impatiently, she needed some company and a drink. He opened the door and smiled when he saw her. He greeted her kindly, asking her what she had come here for. In response she raised the shopping bag, that was heavy in her hands. three bottles of Sake. It wasn't long before they were into the first bottle, sprawled on the ground, not even bothering to get cups, just drinking straight from the bottle. Half way through the bottle he was tucking her pink hair behind her ears, two thirds through he was complimenting her eyes, when they finished the bottle he asked to draw her naked. she agreed. he crawled to the nearest pile of supplies and extracted a sketch pad and a few choice pastels, one that would capture the cream of her skin, the pink of her breasts, and the faint blush of her lips. she removed her clothes slowly, so slowly that he crawled over to help her. She grinned at him drunkenly, her hands darting under his shirt just as his were under hers, and together they undressed each other. the sketch and the second bottle where both half way finished when they stared to kiss each other. She giggled nervously, the giggle of a first kiss. And he blushed awkwardly. When their passions rose there was no clothing to impede their frantic groping, there were no inhibitions to stop their actions. And through the night they took advantage of each others need for love. _

_it had been two months before she bothered to check. She had put it off, saying it was just stress, nothing new. And when she did, she checked again, she must have made a mistake, it couldn't be true. It shattered her world when it was. She teetered over to the head nurse and asked for the rest of the day off, barely waiting for the answer before leaving for his apartment._

he opened the door and just as before he greeted her kindly. His pale lips slowly formed her name, a slight smile turning up their corners. It was then that she started to cry. He stood there awkwardly, smiling nervously until she finished enough to choke out the words. She was pregnant. She knew she couldn't be a mother, she could barely be a ninja. Her temper was to strong, her personality to rough to raise the life of another human being. She relayed this information in between sobs. he touched her shoulder softly. When she looked up at him his dark eyes shone with caring and understanding. He smiled at her and asked gently.

"Why don't you just get an abortion, ugly-hag?"

* * *

this is inspired by all the fics where the impregnator incorages the impregnated to raise the child thing.

i may do several fics about various naruto characters discovering that they are pregnent maybe...

this was Sakura and Sai if you didn't get that...


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that she noticed was that she was getting fatter. Her stomach bloated. At first she attributed this to all the odd foods that she had been eating these past few weeks, but as it continued she grew more worried. She dieted for a week, her weight and size only increasing before consulting her best friend and rival. When asked about her periods she explained that she rarely got them, after all she was so skinny. When asked about her sexual activities she explained that of course she used protection, she wasn't an idiot. When asked who the father was she responded that she simply did not know.

She had no qualms about raising a child. She knew that she would love it, and so would her parents and team mates. She knew that her child would have two fathers instead of one, nine aunts and uncles, and too many grandparents to count. It didn't bother her at all that she was a teen pregnancy, she always did love kids.

When the child was born it was impossible to tell who the father was, all that was clear that she had a daughter, little girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair who looked exactly like her mother.

* * *

guess who... my lips are sealed


	3. Chapter 3

She stared into his eyes. This was the only plan that she had in mind. She leaned forward taking action, after all she wasn't the type to sit around. She was physical. Her lips brushed his, smiling softly. His stoic expression didn't change however she could feel the surprise radiating from his body, she always knew how to read his feelings. It took another kiss before he kissed back and a few kisses more before his arms wrapped around her. Slowly she guided him down onto her bed. After all, she would do anything to make him admit he loved her.

He stopped her there though. Admonishing her for her behavior, it was no proper. The second time it happened he stopped her latter. The third time they had lost various articles of clothing. The forth it was he who initiated it. Their relationship progressed until finally he cradled her in his arms and they drifted to sleep, together.

When she told him he displayed one of his rare expressions, he frowned. For a second her heart dropped. She was happy about this and hoped that he would be happy too. The silence grew between them. Finally he spoke.

"Naruto, needs to become Hokage soon," he muttered, his lips twitching up at the ends, "For the sake of our family." She smiled, knowing that he shared her joy. After all she always knew how to read his feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

i wrote this like a year ago i and never uploaded it... gah i swear i will up load more stuff i just need to be....idk?

* * *

The alcohol made her bold and it made him surprisingly complacent. It took them a long time to get undressed. They were confused by liquor and heat and desire. There was no up or down just tongues and hands and passion. She knew he didn't love her but frankly she didn't give a fuck. She loved him enough. It surprised her that he was aware enough to moan her name instead of his teammate's.

She woke up to something nuzzling into her breasts. He woke up to her scream. He calmed her down slowly with gentle kisses, that they enjoyed for the first time sober. It didn't matter that he didn't love her, he was faithful and he knew he soon would.

Their real relationship started slowly. She would come over and cook him food, and he would help her with training. Though it quickly surpassed the level it began at. Bowls of ramen were left forgotten, training was replaced by something just as physical. In less then a year she was the most important thing in his life, in less then two years she was the second. He looked a lot like his mother, dark hair and pale eyes, but the way he cried, demanding attention, made it clear that he was his father's son.

She never told him that she was pregnant. In fact after she learned of it she avoided him for a month. It was his team mate who told him in his own way. His team mate said he was shocked that something so small could impregnate any one. When he found her he tried to marry her. She refused saying that he should only marry her if he truly loved her. The thing that she didn't realize was that he did.

He loved to touch her stomach. Mainly it was to feel the child grow but getting hit was also part of it. He liked to see the timid girl get pushed over the edge. Liquor wasn't the only thing that made her bold, pregnancy worked too.

* * *

a pairing that i hope was aparent, and had better be canon. NaruHina. 3

i think this was one of my favorites to write. hopefully it is fun to read too. :D


End file.
